ABSTRACT The Histology, Immunochemistry, and Microscopy core (HIM Core) of the COBRE provides the COBRE investigators and other cancer researchers in Oklahoma with high quality histology, immunochemistry, and microscopy services. This core is directed by Dr. Fung, who is a board-certified pathologist who has more than 28-years of experience in research with histologic techniques. The HIM Core has a well-equipped laboratory that provides histologic sectioning, conventional staining, immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescence, in situ hybridization, combined immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization, enzyme histochemistry, and other contemporary staining techniques. Most of these staining procedures are automated in order to maintain a high quality. This core also provides whole slide scanning service supported by image analysis with a choice of multiple algorithms and tissue microarray segmentation softwares. The director of the core also provides technical advice on experimental design and methodologies appropriate for the project. The core also provides training on the use of various microscopes including conventional bright-field, phase- and epifluorescence- microscopy as well as new instruments for live cell imaging. This is the only such facility available in the state of Oklahoma. Established in 2012, under the auspices of Phase I of this COBRE, the core has proven to be critical to meet the scientific needs of the COBRE investigators in addition to catering the needs of other cancer researchers in Oklahoma. During Phase I of this COBRE, 6 COBRE Promising-Junior or target investigators and 64 non-COBRE investigators used this core. The mission of the HIM Core is accomplished under the following three specific aims: 1. Consultation on experimental design and interpretation of results; 2. Histological methods and staining services; and 3. Whole slide scanning, image analysis, and live cell imaging services.